Remembrance
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Mengenang masa lalu, melangkah meninggalkan semua yang telah kualami dengannya. Ia, seakan tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku. Dan aku ... ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam hatiku sebelum aku— / AU / alilbit romance / SasuSaku for BTC IV and #BiweeklyPromt5 / #20 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Remembrance** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuSaku fanfiction dedicated for #BiweeklyPromt5 and BanjirTomat Ceri IV

AU/Hurt/Romance

#20 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

Angin berembus membelai lembut wajahku, mengembalikan kerja otakku yang sedari tadi terbuai dalam lamunan masa lalu. Pandanganku yang menunduk kini sedikit kuangkat untuk melihat sudah sampai sejauh mana kakiku melangkah. Ah, ternyata beberapa meter lagi hampir mencapai lapang sepak bola yang biasa dijadikan tempat anak-anak SD berolahraga.

Tap

Kakiku berhenti melangkah ketika telah mencapai salah satu pohon oak yang berjejer rapi di pinggir lapang. Aku memasukkan amplop putih bermotif bunga sakura pada tas kecil yang tersampir di pinggangku. Amplop inilah yang membuatku berdiri di sini, untuk mengenang masa-masa ketika sekolah dasar—itu pun tak sengaja ternyata isi surat yang kucari-cari ternyata tersimpan dalam tas kecilku. Kapan lagi aku mengunjungi desa tempat dulu tinggal jika tak sekarang.

Aku mengulas senyum tipis sembari mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar lapang. Tak banyak yang berubah. Hanya saja, pohon-pohon oak di sini lebih besar dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, meresapi sejuknya angin yang berembus dinaungan pohon oak ini. Ketika aku membuka mata, sekelebat memori masa lalu menyergap pikiranku.

* * *

_Saat pelajaran olahraga, _sensei_ bilang, ia tak bisa datang karena ada suatu keperluan yang mendesak. Jadi, anak-anak kelas empat dibebaskan untuk berolahraga apa saja di lapang. Mereka ada yang bermain bola voli, sepak bola, atau bahkan bermain-main dengan teman mereka. Sedangkan aku yang anak baru di sekolah ini, duduk di bawah naungan salah satu pohon oak hanya bisa melihat mereka._

"_Lihat! Anak baru itu rambutnya aneh ya!" Aku langsung melihat ke arah anak yang barusan berkata sembari menunjuk padaku itu. Aku kira, ia hanya seorang diri. Tapi ternyata mereka bertiga, sedang memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek._

"_Hahaha norak banget!" tambah yang satunya._

_Hatiku terasa nyeri mendengar mereka mengejek rambutku ini. Aku menengkupkan tubuhku dan membenamkan wajahku pada kedua lenganku yang memeluk lutut. _

"_Cengeng pula." Terdengar tawa merebak dari mereka. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi._

"_Tch! Kalian banyak tingkah. Berani dengan perempuan," ucap seseorang. Aku tak tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi sepertinya aku merasa familiar dengan suara ini._

"_Hah? Apa kau bilang? Kau menantangku?"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kurang ajar!"_

_Suara baku-hantam terdengar. Aku mengeratkan peganganku yang memeluk lutut. aku menangis tersedu dalam diam. Aku ... takut. Tolong, hentikan perkelahian mereka._

"Sensei_! Di sini ada yang berkelahi!" teriak seseorang, terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya perempuan. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa orang melarikan diri._

"_Sakura-_chan_, jangan menangis. Mereka sudah pergi kok," ucap perempuan yang berteriak tadi sembari mengelus rambutku. Aku mendongak, terlihat perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Dia Ino, satu-satunya teman perempuan yang baik padaku._

_Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Tak ada lagi tiga anak yang mengejekku itu. Lalu ... siapa laki-laki tadi yang membelaku dan berkelahi dengan mereka?_

"_Kita kembali ke kelas yuk. Pelajaran olahraga juga hampir berakhir." Aku mengusap air mataku, tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

_Kami berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali Ino menjawab 'ke kelas' ketika teman-temannya bertanya hendak pergi ke mana._

"_Ino-_chan_, _arigatou_," ucapku pelan sembari memandang kakiku yang sedang melangkah._

"Douita_. Lagi pula, Sasuke-_kun _yang tadi membelamu sampai-sampai berkelahi dengan mereka. Hehehe, aku tak berani berhadapan dengan mereka."_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tadi Ino bilang ... Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?_

"_Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku memastikan._

"Ne_, siapa lagi yang namanya Sasuke selain dia? Dan oh, aku tak menyangka ia akan bertindak seperti itu. Biasanya ia tak mau berurusan dengan orang lain, apalagi sampai berkelahi dengan anak kelas sebelah," ucap Ino panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, kembali menundukkan pandanganku._

_Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata perkiraanku salah. Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya orang yang baik—walaupun ia sering tak peduli dan begitu dingin. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya._

_Pulang sekolah, aku tak langsung pulang. Aku menghampiri meja Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya yang sedang membaca buku Sherlock Holmes—sepertinya serial Sherlock Holmes itu buku favoritnya. "Um, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"_..."_

_Menunduk, jemariku meremas rok yang kupakai saking gugupnya. "Ano ... _a-arigatou_."_

"_Hn." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, melirik ke arahnya. Ekspresinya tetap saja datar._

"_Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku agak gugup. _

_Ia mendongak, menatapku dengan alis kanan sedikit terangkat. "Hn?"_

_Aku menelan ludah. Kukulum seulas senyum di bibirku. "Mau tidak ... kau menjadi temanku?"_

_Ia tak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Namun aku dapat memastikan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas melengkungkan senyum tipis._

* * *

Kenangan pertama kali aku mengajaknya berteman membuatku tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja, hatiku terasa nyeri setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Aku menghela napas panjang. Kulangkahkan kakiku menyebrangi jalan sehingga aku menyusuri jalan di samping kiri. Tak sampai lima meter aku berjalan, aku telah sampai di ujung pagar sekolah dasarku.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu berhenti di tugu yang membatasi antar pagar besi. Mataku tak henti-hentinya mengamati pohon-pohon oak yang tak jauh dari pagar. Ternyata sudah tumbuh besar dan rindang. Dulu, pohon-pohon oak ini tingginya tak sampai mencapai empat meter bahkan orang yang bernaung di bawahnya pun hanya bisa menaungi tiga orang.

Selanjutnya, aku mengamati bangunan-bangunan kelas satu sampai kelas empat yang membentuk huruf U sampai ruang guru. Warna cat yang dulu berwarna kuning dengan batu-batu menghiasi memanjang setengah tembok luar kini berganti dengan dinding berwarna hijau muda dengan tempat duduk berkramik menggantikan batu-batu itu. pohon sakura yang ada di halaman kelas pun semakin rindang. Hampir enam tahun tak berkunjung ke sini ternyata ... sekolah ini begitu banyak perubahan.

Aku mengukir senyum tipis, kembali berjalan hingga pagar pintu masuk. Terkunci. Ya, hari ini memang sedang libur semester. Arah pandangku tertuju pada kelas keempat dari ujung kelas yang berdampingan dengan tempat parkir sepeda. Kelas lima. Kelas yang kutempati setahun setelah aku tinggal di sini. Kelas di mana aku akrab dengannya, bersahabat dekat.

Kuhela napas lalu kualihkan pandanganku pada pohon oak kedua dari tempat parkir sepeda. Sontak, aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati pohon itu. Kuamati lamat-lamat dahan pohon, mencari sesuatu. Apakah tulisan yang dulu kuukir sudah ...

... ah, ketemu!

Belum sempat aku menduga-duga, aku menemukannya. SasuSaku. Ukiran itu ...

* * *

_Aku berdecak sebal. Hari ini ada rapat kenaikan kelas sehingga seharian ini anak-anak bebas berkeliaran di kelas ataupun di halaman sekolah. Aku tak begitu akrab dengan teman sekelas, paling hanya Ino dan Sasuke. Ino kebanyakan bergabung dengan teman mengobrolnya, dan Sasuke bersamaku. Tapi ia malah tertidur di sampingku. Benar-benar hari yang membosankan._

"_Huh, bosan rasanya jika guru-guru banyak yang tak masuk. Hm ... apa yang bisa kulakukan ya?" gumamku pada diri sendiri._

_Aku mengambil tasku, melihat-lihat barang apa saja yang kubawa. Aha, aku membawa _cutter. _Aku mengamati pohon oak yang kemungkinan baru berumur dua tahun ini. Bisa untuk kuukir._

"_Kau mau apa dengan _cutter _itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit tersentak. Bahkan aku yang hendak berdiri hampir terjungkal jika saja aku tak cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Aku mendengus, kesal karena ia ternyata terjaga—hanya memejamkan matanya, dan pura-pura tertidur agar tak banyak berbicara denganku, mungkin?_

_Aku mengacungkan _cutter _yang kupegang dan diarahkan padanya. "Membunuhmu!" dengusku dengan suara cukup nyaring. Kulihat ekspresinya berubah kesal. Aku terkekeh geli. "ahahaha, bercanda! Aku hanya ingin mengukir sesuatu di pohon ini."_

_Ia tampak berpikir. "Mengukir?"_

_Aku menganggup mantap. "Yup."_

_Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia malah menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai penyangga kepalanya dan kembali memejamkan mata. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Aish, dia ini ya. Komentarnya hanya itu saja?_

_Aku mengenyahkan kekesalanku pada Sasuke lalu mengukir satu-persatu huruf dengan telaten, sehingga membentuk sebuah tulisan satu kata._

_Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, aku telah selesai mengukir delapan huruf di pohon itu. Aku meraba ukiranku, mengembuskan napas panjang lalu tersenyum puas. "Nah, sudah selesai."_

"_Sasu ... Saku?" Kali ini, Sasuke berkata dengan suara pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran._

_Aku kembali mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke dan Sakura! Bagus 'kan?"_

_Sasuke mendengus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya. "Terserah pendapatmu saja."_

_Jika ia bukan teman baikku dan aku tak tahu bagaimana dirinya, ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul kepalanya sampai-sampai rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang itu jatuh terurai. Hm, daripada aku mendumal atau menanggapi perkataannya dengan serius, lebih seru jika menggodanya._

"_Aku tahu kok, sebenarnya dalam hati kau ingin bilang, 'aku suka dengan ukiranmu, Sakura. Bagus sekali!' benar bukan?", _

"_..."_

_Aku berusaha menahan kikikanku. Kemungkinan besar, ia diam berarti menyetujui perkataanku. Dan ... hei, ia bahkan mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sasuke_-kun, _kau tahu? Aku rasa aku ... menyukaimu._

* * *

Sasuke-_kun_ ... apa kau masih mengingat ukiran itu? Apa kau ... pernah mengunjungi sekolah ini dan mengenang kenangan yang kita alami seperti halnya aku? Aku tersenyum getir. Sepertinya tak mungkin, ya 'kan?

Menahan dadaku yang mulai terasa sesak, aku mengamati lapang yang biasa dipakai upacara. Aku jadi teringat dulu, kau tampak mengkhawatirkanku.

* * *

_Aku memegang bagian bawah perut sebelah kiri yang terasa nyeri. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini kambuh. _Kami-sama, _jangan sampai aku pingsan sebelum aku pulang ke rumah._

"_Sakura, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Kulirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingku. Ekspresinya yang biasa datar tampak mengkhawatirkanku._

_Aku sebisa mungkin membentuk seulas senyum di wajahku. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sakit."_

"_Kau yakin?"_

_Aku mengangguk pelan. "Huum." Merasa rasa nyeri ini agak berkurang, aku menggamit lengannya. "ugh, bahagianyaa~ ternyata seorang Sasuke peduli padaku."_

_Sasuke tak menanggapi, hanya berdecak kesal._

* * *

Sasuke-_kun _... aku rindu melihat ekspresimu yang tampak mengkhawatirkanku, namun kau tak menanyakan keadaanku karena aku selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, 'aku tak apa-apa'. Padahal sebenarnya, senyum yang kuukir menyiratkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Apa kau tahu? Rasa sakit yang seringkali kuabaikan itu ternyata membawa dampak besar bagi kondisi tubuhku. Ginjalku ... tak berfungsi dengan baik.

Aku menghela napas berat. Kupejamkan mataku sebentar lalu berbalik untuk melangkah meninggalkan sekolah dasar ini. Aku masih harus mengambil berkas-berkas kelulusan di SMA-ku.

.

.

.

.

Kendaraan umum yang kutumpangi berhenti di depan SMA Konoha. Aku turun dan memberikan ongkos yang pas pada Pak Supir. Saat aku melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang terparkir di parkiran khusus guru. Di hari libur semester memang selalu sepi.

Aku memasuki ruang TU yang letaknya dekat dengan lobi. Kulihat beberapa guru sedang merapikan berkas-berkas kelulusan.

"_Sumimasen Sensei_. Saya mau mengambil rapport sama berkas-berkas kelulusan saya," ucapku sembari sedikit membungkukkan badanku dan tersenyum pada _sensei _yang melirik padaku—aku tak begitu hapal siapa nama _sensei-sensei _di TU.

"Untuk apa? Nanti lusa juga dibagikan di kelas masing-masing," katanya.

"Tapi _Sensei_, lusa nanti saya harus sudah pergi dari Konoha. Jadi hari ini hari terakhir saya ada di sini," paparku menjelaskan.

"Nama?"

"Haruno Sakura, XII-1."

_Sensei _itu mengambil tumpukkan berkas di bawah meja, lalu mencari-cari berkas milikku. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat-lihat berkasku. "Tunggu sebentar. Saya legalisir dulu."

Aku mengangguk pelan, menunggu _sensei _selesai melegalisir. Tak sampai lima menit, ia telah selesai dengan berkas dan raport-ku. Aku pamit dan pergi dari ruang TU. Ketika melihat kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi di lobi, kata-kata _sensei _tadi terngiang dalam pikiranku.

_Nanti lusa juga dibagikan di kelas masing-masing_

Lusa? Di kelas masing-masing? Ah, aku jadi kangen anak-anak di kelasku. Tapi lusa nanti, aku tak mungkin hadir di kelasku. Kakiku melangkah melewati lobi, lalu berbelok kiri. Koridor ini mengarah pada ruang guru, BK, dan ruangan-ruangan kelas XII. Di ujung ruang BK, aku tak mengikuti koridor ini, namun menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang agak melingkar. Kelasku dan kelas akselerasi memang terpisah dari kelas XII lain—di lantai atas.

Selesai menaiki tangga, aku melihat kursi-kursi di dekat tembok pembatas koridor. Dulu, aku terkadang duduk-duduk di sini bersama yang lain, melihat dan mengamati kelas-kelas di bawah sembari bercanda ria. Namun ketika aku melihat Sasuke keluar kelas, ekor mataku mengamati ke mana ia melangkah hingga ia tak terlihat lagi oleh lensa mataku.

Aku tersenyum hambar, berjalan dua langkah lalu mencoba membuka pintu kelas. Kukira terkunci, ternyata bisa dibuka. Kuamati keadaan kelas ini. Di bagian depan, papan tulis, layar infokus, foto kelas di samping kiri papan tulis dan kursi yang menampung ember kecil di bawahnya. Unsur-unsur priodik, jadwal piket, jadwal pelajaran, serta struktur organigram tertempel di belakang kelas. Tetap sama tapi terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran mereka.

Langkahku berhenti di meja yang ditempatinya, baris ketiga di depan meja guru. Ia selalu duduk di samping jendela. Menatap ke luar pada mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang dengan bertopang dagu dan _ear phone _dipasang di telinganya.

Aku mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Apa enaknya hanya duduk-duduk sendiri tanpa bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelas?

Sampai menginjak kelas XII pun, sikapnya masih sama padaku. Kau tampak risih dan memalingkan muka ketika aku mendekatinya, sama seperti yang lain yang mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya. Saat satu kelompok mengerjakan tugas, kau hanya duduk bersama kami namun tak menanggapi diskusi sedikitpun.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menjalani hari-hari seakan tak pernah mengenalmu sama sekali. Aku ... sakit Sasuke. Hatiku sakit ketika kau memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu berubah drastis seperti itu. Aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya padamu dan teman-teman yang satu sekolah denganmu ketika SMP juga tak begitu tahu-menahu.

Aku pernah mendengar bahwa keluarganya bercerai ketika kelas dua SMP. Ia tak memilih untuk tinggal dengan salah satu orang tuanya, namun hidup sendiri. Apa karena itu, Sasuke-_kun_?

Apa persahabatanku denganmu ... hanya berakhir begitu saja? Apa kau yang membenciku, itu karma karena aku menaruh perasaanku padamu? Ha, konyol sekali.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku mengeluarkan amplop berisi surat yang kutulis untuknya. Surat terakhirku setelah menulis puluhan surat yang mendekam di kotak kecil di bawah meja belajarku. Aku menatap amplop yang kupegang. Tak terasa, air mata menetes dari sudut-sudut mataku.

Cukup. Aku tak boleh menangis di saat-saat aku harus melepasmu. Ya, karena aku telah memutuskan, aku tak ingin terhanyut dengan pemikiran tentangmu yang hanya membuat hatiku nyeri. Aku mengusap air mata dengan jemariku secara asal, tersenyum miris. Apa aku simpan saja surat ini di kolong mejanya?

Kuraba kolong mejanya, aku menemukan sebuah buku. Ah, salah satu buku bacaannya. Tak salah lagi. Aku menyelipkan suratku di antara helai buku ini, lalu menyimpan kembali ke tempat semula. Lusa nanti ... ketika ia hadir di kelas untuk mengambil berkas-berkas, ia akan membawa buku ini 'kan?

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang, melangkah keluar kelas dengan perasaan tak menentu. Aku menutup kembali pintu kelas, pergi menyusuri koridor atas dengan kepala menunduk. Saat menuruni tangga, dadaku semakin terasa sesak dan pernapasanku sulit kuatur dengan baik.

Kumohon ... jangan kambuh di sini.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" _Sensei _GDN yang tak sengaja kutemui di kursi dekat pintu keluar menegurku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Saya baik-baik saja kok. Saya permisi, _Sensei_," ujarku lalu membungkukkan badan dan berlalu.

Aku tersenyum miris sembari memegang bagian menyesakkan di dadaku yang terasa amat nyeri. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-_kun_.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau bisa menebak siapa yang mengirim surat ini? Ah, sepertinya tak penting bagimu untuk mengetahuinya atau tidak. Aku juga tak tahu surat ini sampai padamu atau mungkin, terlantar begitu saja bahkan berakhir di bak sampah. Aku hanya ingin ... menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam hatiku._

_Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau tahu? Ketika aku mengetahui aku kembali satu sekolah denganmu, rasanya senaaang sekali. Teman yang dulu acuh tak acuh padaku namun selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Teman yang dulu selalu melindungiku. Teman yang dulu kuanggap sebagai satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku, kini berada dekat denganku. Dekat dalam artian, hanya sebatas jarak—malah aku merasa jauh ... jauuuh sekali denganmu._

_Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau tahu? Aku sering berpapasan denganmu, bahkan beberapa kali menyapamu. Namun kau memalingkan wajahmu dan berlalu begitu saja. Dan di tahun kedua dan ketiga, aku sekelas denganmu. Tapi hal itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa keberadaanku dimatamu tak berarti apa-apa._

_Hei, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku jadi ragu dulu aku pernah mengenalmu. Apa Sasuke-_kun _yang dulu pernah berkata kita ini bersahabat, hanya sekedar salah satu bunga tidurku? Apa Sasuke-_kun _yang dulu pernah mengisi hidupku, hanya delusiku semata? Ah, entahlah. Aku tak mau terhanyut dalam kenangan lalu yang eksistensinya dipertanyakan._

_Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi aku tahu, aku tak mungkin menanyakannya secara langsung padamu. Jadi, aku tahu diri jika aku menanyakannya dalam surat ini pun, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya akan menjadi pertanyaan yang tak pernah mendapat jawaban. Dan aku ... tak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan memikirkan beribu pertanyaan itu._

_Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Selamat untukmu yang diterima di salah satu Universitas terkenal di dunia. Semoga kau menjadi orang yang sukses ya!_

_Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Maafkan aku yang menulis sepanjang ini. Aku terbawa suasana—bahkan surat-surat sebelumnya yang tersimpan dan bertumpuk di kotak kecilku terlalu menyuratkan emosiku. Oh ya, aku berharap—paling tidak—kau mengetahui siapa yang mengirim surat ini :D_

_Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Karena aku ... kemungkinan besar, tak lama lagi tak akan bisa melihatmu untuk selama-lamanya ..._

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Fic terakhirku untuk BTC, sekaligus buat BiweeklyPromt5 dari Asha :"))**

**Duh, gatau mau ngomong apa lagi soalnya beberapa bagian di fic ini yang saya rasakan. Juga ... sekaligus nyalurin kegalauan saya yang keinget udah keluar SMA hiks :'( #krik**

**Mind to gimme review? ^^**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
